Jessie: The New Kid Arrives
by JustBeingTheFanficMe
Summary: In June 29, 20XX, a new kid named Zach was adopted to the Ross family. Can he survive the terrors of his new siblings? Can he keep his secret a secret? Find out by reading this Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: New Begginings Preview

Hello, ! I am here to publish my 3rd Fanfic here on the Site! I think I might update my earlier fanfics soon. So, without a further ado, Here is the Ch.1 Preview of the Fanfic! :)

* * *

"A black haired, handsome, smart, physically fit, 12-year old boy came out of the penthouse's elevator with Morgan and Christina Ross." The Narrator said to the Reader.

Christina and Morgan greeted the Ross kids, Jessie, and Bertram, "Hi, kids!"

"Hi, Mom and Dad!" The kids greeted back.

Zuri asked, almost screaming, "Where were you? You said you would get here at 4:30 PM! It is 5:30 PM, you are 1 hour late!"

"Sorry, Zuri. We were at the Adoption Center and we adopted a 12-year-old named Zach!" Morgan apologized, then said the name of the new kid.

"Wha….!?" everyone hollered other than Morgan and Christina Ross.


	2. Chapter 1: New Begginings

Hello, I am here to publish my 3rd Fanfic here on the Site! I think I might update my earlier fanfics soon. So, without a further ado, Here is the Ch.1: New Begginings. :)

 **BTW, MY NAME IS NOT ZACH!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY TV SHOW "JESSIE", I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO DISNEY, IT'S A LAUGH PRODUCTIONS AND THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES FOR THIS SHOW AND INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

"A black haired, handsome, smart, physically fit, 12-year old boy came out of the penthouse's elevator with Morgan and Christina Ross," The Narrator described.

* * *

"Hi, kids!" Christina and Morgan Ross greeted the kids. The kids greeted back, "Hi, Mom and Dad!" "Where were you? You said you would get here at 4:30 PM! It is 5:30 PM, you are 1 hour late!" Zuri asked, almost screaming. Morgan explained, "Sorry, Zuri. We were at the Adoption Center and we adopted a 12-year-old named Zach!" "Wha….!?" The Kids + Jessie + Bertram said, surprised. Bertram asked, sighing, "Why did you have to adopt another one?" "We adopted Zach because he is the eldest child in the Adoption Center. We wanted to give him a new home where he can be raised more. Plus, he grew up in the rustic place in the Pacific Islands so that means he knows about harvesting and hark work." Christina answered Bertram's question. Morgan also decribes Zach, "Also, he is smart and can be mischeivious at times." Zach adds, "But, you can't force me, I can only be mischeivious by will. You also can't corrupt me to be in your plans. I can also tutor your bad learners." "So really, he is in the middle of Luke's mischief and immaturity and Ravi's Smartness and Maturnity," Morgan adds more. Jessie said, relieved, "That's nice, since that makes my job easier." "I also write Fanfictions on , my account name is JustBeingTheFanficMe," Zach adds more about himself. The whole family + Jessie + Bertram complmenting Zach, "Oh, that's nice." "So, we will have to go for the new movie that your father is making," Christina parting with the kids. The kids (including Zach) also parting with the parents, "Okay, bye!"

* * *

 **The next day at Breakfast...**

Zach greeting the family, "Hi, Ross family, Jessie, Bertram." "Hi Zach," Bertram, Jessie, and the Ross family greeted back. Zuri asked, "Hey, Zach, what is your Full First Name?" "My Full First Name is Zachary," Zach answered. Zuri replied back, "Oh, okay." "Zach, do you mind if I "test" you?" Jessie asked. Zach asked for clarification, "What do you mean 'test me'?" "I mean that to test you if you are really balanced in between Luke and Ravi," Jessie clarified. Zach agreed to the 'Test', "Okay, we can do the "test" later after school and this fanfiction." "What is the name of your fanfiction?" Jessie asked. Zach answered Jessie's question, "The name is, 'Jessie: The New Kid Arrives', I am going to upload it weekly on ." Jessie replied to the answer, "Oh, that is a nice name for the fanfic." "Thank you," Zach being thankful. Jessie replies back, "Your Welcome".

(Author's Note: What do you think about the joke? I know it's kind of too soon and very cheesy, but I want to throw that in just for fun. Now you can continue the Fanfiction. **AND, MY NAME IS NOT ZACH, BUT THE PERSONALITY IS SOMEWHAT THE SAME AS** **MINE** **.** )

* * *

 **After Breakfast in Zach's room**

Zach thought to himself, "Ah, I can't wait for my plan to begin..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

So, what do you think? I know there are very cheesy jokes in this Chapter but I decided to throw those in just for fun. See you in the Ch. 2 Preview!

See ya! :) ;) :D ;D


	3. Chapter 2: School Preview

Hello Fanficion dot net! I am here to publish the Preview for Ch. 2: School. Enjoy! :)

 ** **BTW, MY NAME IS NOT ZACH!****

 ** **I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY TV SHOW "JESSIE", I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO DISNEY, IT'S A LAUGH PRODUCTIONS AND THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES FOR THIS SHOW AND INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS FANFICTION.****

* * *

Jessie and Bertram woke up early to prepare to start the First Day of School.

"Hi Jessie, Bertram," Zach greeting them. Jessie said, then asked, surprised, "Whoa, why are you awake so early, and why are you cooking breakfast for us? That is Bertram's job." "One, I am a morning person, two, I wanted Bertram to take a break today, so, I am cleaning, and cooking for the day," Zach explained.

* * *

After school, Zach began to plot for his plan to...

To be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: So, what do you think about this Ch. 2: School Chapter Preview? I think it is pretty good. Please review to try to make my Fanfic Writing better. I hope to see you in the Ch.2: School Chapter! :)

See ya! :)


End file.
